Bakugan Gundialian Invaders: New Edition
by AncientSpiritKnight
Summary: One day, Zen, one of the newest bakugan brawlers disappear in a portal seperating two of his bakugan away from him and those two were arrived in front of Fabia Sheen. What happens next is a mystery. OCXFabia. Sorry for the lame summary. The story is much.
1. Prologue

**BakuganGundalian Invaders**

**Prologue **

**AncientSpiritKnight: Been awhile snice I started a new story.**

**Kurai(From Vandread Wars): I was wondering when you were going to be back on.**

**Seth(From ArmoredDread): Give him a rest Kurai. He just had some major writers block and has high school to go to now.**

**Ariuna(From Old Friend, New Ally): At least he is back now.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: ... You know that I can hear you guys. Don't speak like I'm not here.**

**All three guys: Sorry!**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Good. Anyway, I do not own any bakugan series of the anime or the game versions.**

**All four of us: Let us begin the story!**

* * *

_It all started when the Bakugan Battle Brawlerswere entering in the tournaments to compete for the Ultimate Battle Tournament. Different bakugan players are entering to have a chance of entering the Ultimate Battle Tournament. At the park, we meet three people. Two of them were Shuji and Akira. They were picking a fight against a new player named Zen, who is about 5'9 ft with tan skin and medium lenght brown hair, wears a short sleved white jacket with a white t-shirt underneath it, white pants and white shoes, a white hat with black gloves, and a pair of black sunglasses which covers his brown eyes, who just started Bakugan._

_"Come on guys! Give me a break!" sighed Zen. "I just started playing you know."_

_"A newbie eh? Well, I'll have to teach you that Bakugan is not just fun and games," said Shuji._

_"Yeah! Show him big bro!" exclaimed Akira_

_Then one of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Dan and his partner bakugan, Drago came in._

_"Hey! What is going on here?" questioned Dan._

_"What are you doing here Dan!" shouted Shuji._

_"I can't believe it! It is Dan of the Battle Brawlers!" exclaimed Zen._

_"Thats right. Now what is going on here?" Dan asked again._

_"Well I'm just new at bakugan until these two came picking a fight with me," explained Zen._

_"So you are a newbie, huh? I'll give you a few pointers how to play," said Dan._

_"Really? ThanKs!" thanked Zen._

_That was when everybody activated their Field Cards. The scenery changed and the sky changed to a number of colors. Dan was giving advice on how to play to Zen. Later on, the score was tied with Zen and Shuji with two gate cards won. Zen tosses his Serpentroid while Shuji sends out his Sarus. Sarus had more g-power, but Zen's Serpentroid beaten it. After that Zen thanked Dan and everybody left to walk somehwere. Zen just stands in the park when a bright flash appears. When the flash ended, there was a new Haos bakugan type that he had never seen beofre._

_'What in the world?' thought Zen when the Bakugan popped open._

_"Where am I? This isn't Vestoria," said the unknown bakugan._

_"This is earth and who are you?" asked Zen_

_"My name is Leonidas," replied the named bakugan, Leonidas._

_"Want to be partners and enter tournaments?" asked Zen._

_"Do I get to battle against other bakugan?" Leonidas asked with his own question._

_"Yes," answered Zen._

_"Very well," Leonidas answered._

_"Great!" shouted Zen._

_From that moment on, Zen and Leonidas became partners. In their quest to be the best bakugan players, they entered numerous tournaments(A/n: from the Bakugan games), won them, and meeting the rest of the Battle Brawlers. At first, everyone, except for Dan, didn't trust Leonidas. Zen just told them that his is his partner and trusts him. After each battle against them they slowly began to trust Leonidas. Along with his teamates in his bakugan arsenal was Seige and the Centipod. Haos Leonidas has the g-power of 630, Haos Seige has the g-power of 520, and the Haos Centipod has the g-power of 500. There were two more bakugan players, but want to use the bakugans for evil. They were Marduk and Masquerade. Marduk was the hardest on to defeat while Masquerade was almost at the same level as Marduk. With their own bakugan, Vladitor and Hydranoid. It was a hard battle for the brawlers and Zen. At the final battle Zen and Marduk have one final battle with their evovled bakugan, Omega Leonidas and Axe Vladitor. In the end, Omega Leonidas won. Everything went back to normal and Zen was now a Bakugan battle Brawler. A few years later, Zen got a message from the brawlers that they needed help for New Vestoria. Zen agreed to help along with Omega Leonidas, Seige and Centipod, who both of them finally learned how to talk and show emotion. That was when an accident happended. A portal appear out of nowhere separating Zen and Centipod away from Omega Leonidas and Seige. They were lost in the portal for a long time. Omega Leonidas and Seige went to deep sleep being lost in the portals. The brawlers mourned that Zen was now lost for a few years by Marucho's investigation. After the incident of New Vestoria, Runo, Julie, and Alica went back to their normal lives while Dan, Shun, and Marucho made a new online game called Bakugan Interspace. This is where everybody logs in to interact and battle each other with virtual bakugans. What they didn't know is that Omega Leonidas and Seige appeared and landed in front of Fabia Sheen(A/N: What she is wearing and look like in the anime show of Bakugan Gundalian invaders.), sister of the Queen Serena, the Neathian Queen._

_"Hmm? What are these two bakugans?" asked Fabia to herself._

_"Not sure Fabia. I think it is best to hold those two for a bit," Aranaut, Fabia's Guardian Bakugan, told her._

_"Very well," said Fabia put them in her pockets._

_Now, what is going to happen to Omega Leonidas and Seige? Find out in the next chapter!_

* * *

**AncientSpiritKnight: Well, that was a pretty long prologue. Well please review. Also Fabia's Guardian Bakugan is a female, ok? If you have a problem with it, deal with it.**


	2. Flashback 1 of Season 1

****

Bakugan Gundalian Invaders

**Chapter 2**

**Kurai: So, what this chapter is going to be about?**

**AncientSpiritKnight: It is a flashback for Zen for the first season.**

**Seth: I see. I guess you took the advice from shadowjinx who reviewed your story.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Yeah, I got to thank him or her for that before I uploaded another new chapter that was for season 3. So thank you shadowjinx.**

**Ariuna: Lets get the disclaimer over with and begin the story.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Yeah yeah. I do not own bakugan or the game version at all.**

* * *

_Flashback 1 of Season 1_

_After Zen and Haos Leonidas became partners after meeting at the park, they went immediately to the tournament arena where he saw Dan and Drago again._

_"Hey Dan!" shouted Zen._

_"Hey there. I never got your name," said Dan._

_"Sorry about that my name is Zen Crismon," Zen introduced himself._

_"Nice to meet you Zen. I see that you got yourself a new partner," greeted Dan before he saw Leonidas._

_"Hn," Leonidas grunted._

_"He seems to be agressive," said Dan._

_"I know. I met him like this, but don't worry. Me and him are partners and we will win the tournamens!" said a determined Zen._

_"Good luck with that. I hope you make it to the UBT," Dan told Zen._

_"UBT?" asked Zen._

_"UBT stands for the Ultimate Battle tournament where the top players competes for the title of the ultimate bakugan player," explained Dan._

_"Awesome!" shouted Zen._

_Then they heard an annoucement that the first tournament is about to begin. Zen said good-bye to Dan and left with Leonidas ready to win the tournaments._

_"So Leonidas, are you ready for this tournament?" Zen asked Leonidas._

_"I don't care. They are all weaklings to me," said Leonidas without caring._

_"O...kay, but that doesn't mean that every bakugan are weaklings. There are also some strong ones and others better than you," counter back Zen._

_"Whatever. I just want to beat all of those bakugans," said Leonidas that left no room for arguments._

_"Fine. But don't let it go into your head," sighed Zen as he gave up convincing Leonidas._

_Zen faced against Shuji once more, but this time, Shuji used a different element of bakugan, the Pyrus bakugan. Zen had Haos Leonidas, Pyrus Serpentroid, and the Aquos Juggarnoid while Shuji has Pyrus Falconeer, Pyrus Robotallion, and Pyrus Saurus.__Zen knew how to play bakugan more now and defeated Shuji with ease. Except that when he battle against Runo, a Haos user Bakugan Brawler, he had a some difficulties where he lost one gate card because of Runo's Tigerra, but still won with a pure stroke of luck with his Leonidas and Juggarnoid. Marucho was next, an Aquos User Brakun Brawler. He was extremly hard to defeat due to his partner Pyreas who's abitlites can change attributes. Pyreas defeated Leonidas in the first round, but Serpentroid and Juggarnoid won the other two gate cards. Leonidas battled against Pyreas once more and Leonidas barely won due to Marucho's Gate Card which increased Pyreas' g-power by four hundred, but Zen activated the Ability Card Negative Wave whcih cancels all of the g-power boost gained from the cards._

_"Phew, that was tough," Zen released a breath of relief._

_"Indeed. It seems you were right about stronger bakugan than me. But that is not going to stop me from defeating all of the bakugans," replied Leonidas._

_Zen just sweatdropped at the comment._

_'We have a long way to go," thought Zen._

_"Good job on winning the tournament Zen," said Dan as he walked toward them with Drago on his shoulders._

_"Thanks Dan," thanked Zen._

_"Hmm, what a strange bakugan. It seems that he appeared from a later date than the rest of the bakugan that came here.," analyzed by Marucho who appear out of nowhere._

_"Tigerra says that he acts differently from all of the other bakugan we saw," added Runo as she walked in._

_"Shut up1 Just bcause he came here late or act differently doesn't mean you get the right to say what he is. He is my partner!" exclaimed Zen._

_"Cool down Zen," trying to cool down an upset Zen._

_"Sorry, but your partner bakugan seems to be very suspicious," said Marucho._

_"Yeah. I think you find a different bakugan partner," Runo added her two cents._

_"No way! He is my partner and I'm not giving up on him!" defended Zen._

_"Ok then. Well I have to go somewhere. At least keep the advice," said Runo as she and Marucho left._

_"Don't worry about them. We can show them how Leonidas is," said Dan._

_"We? What is this next tournament?" asked Zen._

_Dan explained about the next tournament that it was a tag-team event. Dan and Zen teamed up and won the tournament, but had some difficulties since the field in the arena is Aquos and his bakugan are Pyrus which has a weakness for water. Zen got a new bakugan called the Haos Centipod. He found it under a bench in the park when Leonidas jump under there and Zen had to get him back. Haos Centipod didn't talk at all, but became partners with Zen. Zen found it wierd that there was a bakugan hiding from others, but didn't dwell on it. The days went by when the next tournament began. Zen trained his bakugan during those days. Now, Leonidas g-power is at 520 while Centipod is at the g-power of 310. Zen went to his house when he go e-mail._

_"Hm? I wonder what is this about?" Zen talked to himeself when he clicked on the mail._

_Zen was pretty much surprised by this._

_"No way! Dan and Drago lost! I wonder who is this bakugan player," exclaimed Zen._

_"So, this bakugan is stronger than Drago?" asked Leonidas._

_"Thats right, but I wonder who did it," Zen asked himself._

_The next day, Zen and Leonidas entered the arena when Julie, the Subterra bakugan user brawler, came up to him._

_"It was you, wasn't! You the one who beated Dan and Drago!" accused Julie._

_"What! We didn't do anything to him!" argued Zen._

_"I heard from other bakugan players that Leonidas was very agressive," said Julie._

_Runo and Marucho came in also._

_"I asked the other bakugan, but none of them heard of Leonidas," said Runo._

_"It also seems that Leonidas appeared at a later date. Maybe he has some kind of plan," Marucho added his two cents._

_"No way! Leonidas is my partner and I trust him!" shouted Zen._

_"You trust me?" asked a surprised Leonidas._

_"Of course," said Zen._

_"Well, we just see in this tournament, the Battle Royal," talked Julie._

_In this tournament, there are four bakugan players. Each player abttle gains the other players until one of them won 3 gate cards. That what Zen did. He won each one with his Haos Leonidas, Haos Centpod, and Aqous Juggarnoid. Each one was kinda tough, but he still won through. He manga to defeat Runo, Marucho, and Julie, but not without causlties. Zen lost his second round when Julie kocked Centipod out of the gate card. All four of them have two gate cards each. Zen with his Leonidas out on his own gate card while Juile's and Marucho's own bakugan, Gorem and Pyreas, were on their own gate cards. Runo tossed her Tigerra onto Leonidas gate card. The gate card revealed to be Stand Off. It negates the use of Abitlty Cards with Leonidas gaining a g-power boost of 140 and Tigerra gettin an additional 80. This is what caused Zen to win the tournament. At the end of the tournament, someone teleported in. His name was Marduk with his partner bakugan Vladitor. _

_Who are you?" asked Zen._

_"I'm Marduk and meet my bakugan, Vladitor," said Marduk._

_(A/N: I'm getting a bit lazy on this talking part. So I'll speed it up and go to the battle.)_

_"Gate card set!" shouted Zen and Marduk as they both set their ate cards._

_"Bakugan Brawl!" _

_Leonidas and Vladitor came out first and landed on Zen's Gate Card._

_"Gate Card open!" shouted Zen revealing a Leonidas roaring in white light._

_Lenoidas gains an additional 200 g-power and Vladitor gets 100 g-pwer. Leonidas is at 720 while Vladitor's g-power, once at 700, is now on 800._

_"Ability card activate!"_

_Zen uses Alpha Eraser and Bright Light(A/N:My own abitlity card.) giving Leonidas an aditional 280 which is now at 1000 while Marduk uses Dark Sphere which gives Valditor 200 g-power which brings him up to 1000 g-power. Both Bakugan uses their own special attack, with Leonidas unleashing a bright blue beam while Vladitor sends a Dark Sphere, but since Leonidas has type advantage for a moment, Leonidas won the battle. That ends the battle._

_"Not bad Leonidas. Now I can see the connection. You are from the Doom Dimension," said Vladiator._

_"..." Leonidas said nothing._

_"Impossible!" shouted Zen._

_"Hm, interesting. How about a offer. Join with us and we can rule all bakugan," offered Marduk._

_"No thanks," said Leonidas and Zen._

_"Well, our offer will still be open," said Marduk as they dissappear._

_(A/N: Again, I'm lazy to write all the talks for now including the battles. I'm sorry for this but I'm not good with those, only with summary when doing a flashback or something like a long story. So i repeat, I'm very sorry about this.)_

_Zen and Leonidas had talk with each other with Leonidas ending it that when he was created, all he can think was to defeat all bakugan, but after meeting Zen, he soon learn about trust and friends. Zen agreed with that and said that they are partners for good. The next 2 tournaments are set with 5 matches which are coming in a few days. During that time Leonidas and Centipod, who didn't get enough battle experience, trained with other bakugan players. Zen told Leonidas that Centipod needed more training and Leonidas understood. While Zen and Leonidas are training Centipod, there was a bright light in front of them stopping them from what they were doing. They saw a bakugan floating in the sky which looks like the Seige they found at one the bakugan shops. This was a Haos Seige. They decided to take the Seige and be its friends. The Haos Seige g-power was 450 while Centpod g-power is now at 430 with Leonidas at 550. Then the tournament came and Shun, the Ventrus Bakugan User Brawler with his partner, Skyress were in it. Shun is still suspicous about Leonidas since now they know he was from the Doom Dimension. Zen used Centipod and Seige the most so they could feel the battle at moment's notice like Leonidas did. They defeated Shun and manage to convince him, but Shun will do something if Leonidas look toward to the evil's way. That was when Masquerade came and bakugan brawled with Zen. Zen won with Leonidas defeating Hydranoid. The next tournament came sooner than expected. That was when Dan decided to offer Zen he can't refuse._

_"So its you against me in this tournament," said Dan with Dragon on his shoulder._

_"You bet!" shouted Zen._

_"This should be an interesting match, right Leonidas?" asked Drago._

_"It appear so," said Leonidas._

_Leonidas gotten better with his emotions after the few past days._

_"Hey Zen. If you beat me in this tournament, I'll make you the official Bakugan Brawler," offered Dan._

_"Really! That is awesome," shouted Zen._

_"But, that doesn't mean me and Drago are going down," said a confident Dan._

_"We won't lose either!" exclaimed Zen._

_In this tournament, Zen defeated different bakugan users wining wit his main team Leonidas, Seige, and Centipod. Then they made it to the final round and battle against Dan. Dan was sure hard to beat since he got the field advantage that are suited for Pyrus Bakugan. He defeated Zen's Seige and Centipod with Drago and Terrorclaw, but Leonidas defeated Dan's Gargonoid. Zen used Leonidas against Drago with leonidas as a victor due to the g-power differences. Zen won the tournament by luck. Then, the UBT came and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers with Marduk and Masquerade were in it. Lets just say that it was a very bumpy road for Zen and his team to defeat them since their bakugan evovled when they were training with the 6 ancient bakugan in Vestoria including Masquerade. Zen manage to defeat Marduk at the final round with each bakugan of his is at the max g-power of theirs. That was when Marduk played dirty and sended all of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers including their bakugan with them to the Doom Dimension. All of the bakugan, but Leonidas and Vladitor, were affected by the nergy of the Doom Dimension. That was when the evil scientist(A/N: Forgot his name. XD) showed up with the Silent Orb in his hand which Vladitor took and evovled to Axe Vladitor with his g-power reaching up to 850(A/N: Which seems pretty wierd that in the game, it will give him such high g-power while giving Leonidas some average or above g-power). Leonidas asked for the Bakugan to lend him their power to defeat the enemy. They all complied and Leonidas evovled to Omega Leonidas(A/N: Just type in the name if you want to see the picture for bothe of the newly evovled bakugan) with a g-power of 720. It was a heck of a battle. These never know when to stop attacking each other. Each attack will push them back allowing them to use the special abilities. Then one of them fell down. Axe Vladitor has fallen down with Omega Leonidas winning the match. Then both of them dissappear, but Zen and Marduk became friends. Dan and the rest of the Brawlers went to Vestoria to restore balance. Zen decided to stay behind to allow them to finish their mission. Now we see Zen at the park remembering the times with Omega Leonidas._

_"That was the best time of my life," said Zen as he stands in the park when he notice something flashing._

_'De ja vu," thought Zen._

_That was when Omega Leonidas came back._

_"Wha? I thought you disappear," said a shocked Zen._

_"So did I, but Vladitor gave me his last power saying that I had proven myself and earned it," said Omega Leonidas._

_"Well, welcome partner," welcomed Zen._

_"Good to be back," said Omega Leonidas wen to his ball form and picked up by Zen._

_"Bakugan Brawl!" shouted Zen and Omega Leonidas as Zen tossed OmegaLeonidas to the air._

* * *

**AncientSpiritKnight: Damn that long for me. I'm sorry that I'm not very describtive on this chapter. Also, don' get your hopes high for the second chapter for season two with Zen in it will be very short. I am sorry about this. Please review.**


	3. Flashbalck 2 of Season 2

**Bakugan Gundalian Invaders**

**Chapter 3**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Stupid Internet connections. It disconnects me from the the internet from time to time. I really hated that.**

**Seth: Why?**

**AncientSpiritKnight: ... Really Seth?**

**Seth: What did I say?**

**Kurai: Idiot. He means that he can't writed his stories if the internet is down.**

**Seth: Ah.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Since Ariuna decided to take a break for a moment, I'll just say that I do not own bakugan in any ways.**

* * *

_Flashback 2 of Season 2_

_It was all peaceful now since all of the bakugan had to return back to the newly recreated New Vestoria. Except for three bakugan who had others things to do. They were Omega Leonidas, Haos Seige, and Haos Centipd. Omega Leonidas came from the Doom Dimension, so he have no reason to go to New Vestoria. Seige and Centipod were a problem though. Since they can't talk, Zen had a bit of hard time of understanding them. So he allowed them to write it out, which baffles him in how in the world can bakugan hold a pen to write. They both wrote that they were banished from their homeland due to some conditions and rules which they did not want to talk about. Dan's partner Drago, became the new core in order to keep New Vestoria in stable condition. That was when an invasion began. These invaders turned all of the Bakugan back into their ball form and sucked them up into their ships. Drago sense this, but can't do anything to help his friends. That was when the 6 ancient bakugan warriors came and to seperate Drago with part of the core to find help. Drago immedieatly went to find Dan. Dan, Marucho, Julie, and Runo were walking around the park when they were surprised to see a portal. Drago came out of it in his ball form. He tricked Julie and Runo to turn around and told Dan to follow him, but didn't know that Marucho came with them. Thats where they met Mira, a member of the Bakugan resistence. Mira helped the bakugan battle brawlers to the place where she an dthe others were hiding out. baron, a Haos user and member of the resistence went star gazed when he met the two famous brawlers. Ace challanged Dan saying that he is an amature or something. Dan accepted. The battle each other for hours until they stopped. A few days later the group became bigger with an additional member, Shun. The next few days, they destroyed several facilities that controlled the bakugan including some of its leaders. Back on earth, Zen was trying to teach Seige and Centipod on how to talk._

_"Man this is hard," groanded_ Zen.

_"I think I should be the one teaching these two on how to talk," said Leonidas._

_"Yeah you do that. I'm going catch a few slepps," said Zen as he laid on the bed._

_Leonidas turns to the two bakugan with a evil glint in his eyes. Seige and Centipod shivered._

_"Guess it is only us now. Prepare to have some lessons boys," said Leonidas._

_The next day, Zen woke up to see them improving on their talking abilities._

_Back on New Vestoria..._

_"Man, these battles are getting harder each moment," said Ace._

_"Yeah, but we can't give up yet," said a desperate Mira._

_"She is right," added Baron._

_"Well, I guess it is time to give him a call Marucho," said Dan._

_"Got it," agreed Marucho as he began to type in somethings._

_"Who is this person you are calling," asked Mira._

_Shun just smirk. "So he is the only one with his bakugan on earth?" asked Shun smiling._

_"That's right," said Dan._

_"Who is this person?" asked Ace._

_Dan was about to say his name when marucho interrupeted him._

_"Got a signal Dan!" exclaimed Marucho._

_"Excellent. I wonder how he is doing," said Drago._

_Then a screen appeared on one of hte monitors. It shows Zen, who didn't change mcuh except for a change of wardrobe. His clothes is sort of like Dan's and Shun's together, but all white. He still has the hat, but not the sunglasses which shows his brown eyes. To his side is his bakugan partners._

_"So, thats who you are trying to call to. Still, what so special about him?" asked Ace._

_"Zen helped us in the Doom Dimension to stop the tension between Vestoria and Earth," said Drago._

_"These are his partners," said Marucho as three bakugan appeared._

_"These guys are Siege and Centipod," Shun pointed to the two on the left with their g-power at 580 for Seige and Centipod's g-power on 600._

_"Hmm, ok, but what about this one? I never seen this type of bakugan," asked Baron._

_"That would be Omega Leonidas, who has a small bit of power from the 5 bakugan including me except for the Darkus," explained Drago._

_"Yep, he is also one of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers," said a proud Dan._

_"Amazing," said Mira._

_Back to Earth..._

_Zen was watching his partners battling when he got live feed on his computer._

_"Hm? Hey guys! Thats enough. I got a live feed," shouted Zen._

_"Now who would this be," wondered Omega Leonidas._

_"We are about to find out then Leonidas," said Seige._

_"Hurry up and open it," hurried Centipod._

_"Ok ok," said Zen as he clicked on it._

_It showed Dan, Marucho, Shun, and three other people he didn't know._

_"Hey there Zen!" shouted Dan._

_"hey guys. Where are you guys now?" asked Zen._

_"We're in New Vestoria," told Shun._

_"Why is that?" asked Omega Leonidas._

_"New Vestoria is in trouble again," said Drago._

_"Yeah and we need your help," replied Marucho._

_"Ok sure, but who are those three behind you?" asked Zen._

_"They are Mira, ace, and Baron," Dan introduced him to them._

_"Ok, I'll be there fast if I can find a way there soon," said Zen._

_"Ok buddy, we're counting on you," said Dan as the transmission was cut off._

_"Looks like we are on another adventure guys," Zen told to his bakugan._

_"This should be interesting," said Omega Leonidas._

_"Yeah!" shouted Seige and Centipod._

_Zen packed up his things to go to New Vestoria and grabbed his bakugan. When he walked outside his house and into the park, a two portals opened._

_"What the-" shouted Zen before he was sucked into one of them with Centipod while the other two went to the other one._

_"Ahhhhhhhh!"_

_Back on New Vestoria..._

_"Dan, we got something that has happened to Earth!" shouted Marucho._

_"Show us Marucho," said Drago._

_Marucho punched some buttons and showed the videa with Zen and his bakugan in front of the two portals. Then they were seperated and suked in._

_"No!" shouted Dan as the portals closed after they were sucked in._

_"Great, now what?" asked Shun._

_"We just continue with our mission and hope for the best," said Ace._

_"I'm sorry Dan, but we have no choice. Just hope that they will be alright," Mira encouraged dan._

_"Yeah thats right. Zen wouldn't just give up," added Baron._

_"They right Dan. We must do our mission now," said Drago._

_"Fine," said Dan._

_A few months later due to Marucho's research after they freed New Vestoria, he found out what has happened to Zen and the others._

_"I have some bad news guys. After those portals sucked them up, They might lost in those portals for a few months to years," said Marucho._

_"Dang it!" exclaimed Dan as he puched the table._

_Will Zen be back soon including his bakugan? Find out in this story!_

* * *

**AncientSpiritKnight: Finally finish this one. I told you this would be short, but not long also. Please reivew.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bakugan Gundalian Invaders**

**Chapter 1**

**Kurai: Wow. You actually got another chapter in the next day.**

**seth: I'm impress also.**

**Ariuna: I guess he had an inspiration to continue his new story.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: SHUT UP! I could here you guys! Now be quiet before I slice into a million pieces with my laser swords.(Pulls out two laser swords to prove his point.**

**Three Guys: Ok! We got it! Just don't kill us!**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Good. Now for the disclaimers. I do not own any bakugan or the game version of it.**

* * *

It was a normal day in the Bakugan Interspace. The players were talking about all sort of things while others are bakugan brawling with virtual bakugans. At the arena, we find Shun, Dan, Marucho, and Ren were talking about some new ideas to futher increase the growth the Bakugan Interspace. Drago, Dan's Bakugan Partner is the only one who isn't a vitural bakugan.

"So, now what are we going to do to increase the growth of the Bakugan Interspace?" asked Dan.

"Well, we can make a few adjustments in the arena," suggested Marucho.

"What kind of adjustments?" questioned Shun.

"Well, we can allow any chlaangers to say what kind of battles it will be. Like a match with three bakugan for each person," replied Marucho.

"Sounds like a good idea," said Drago.

"Good. Now, if you guys excuse me, I have some things to upgrade," said Ren as he teleported out and went to the main drive to adjust some things.

"Well, let us choose two random players and have them try it out," said an excited Dan.

"Sure thing Dan," replied Marucho.

"I wonder how well they are going to do on this," said a intrigued Shun.

"Ok, I have found two players. One is named Fabia sheen and another is Seth Amber," Marucho told them.

That was when Ren teleported back into the area.

"Ok guys, everything is set up and no prolems yet," replied Ren.

"Thanks Ren," Marucho thanked Ren.

"Ok. shun, you send e-mails to those two players and tell them to get ready for a test match," said Dan.

"Sure thing Dan," answered Shun as he warped out.

"How do you think it will be going Dan?" asked Drago.

"I hope to be good. Too bad Zen isn't here," replied a sad Dan.

"Hey, Zen wouldn't any of you guys to be sad. We just didn't know when a portal acted on its own. Don't worry. Maruco says that they will be back another year or so," said Drago.

"You're right. C'mon! Lets start the match!" shouted Dan.

Fabia was just walking around when she got e-mail for a test match at one of the arenas.

"Hm? A test match?" questioned Fabia.

"Might be a upgrade for this place," suggested Aranaut.

"Might as welll get there," said Fabia.

She and Aranaut went to the arena with the two unknown bakugan in her pocket. Unknown to her, those bakugan weren't vitrual and are alive as they began to shake. When they arrived at the test match there were many people here. Across from her side of the field is Seth Amber. He has short black hair, blue eyes, wears a red coat and black t-shirt, black jeans, and red shoes. Then Dan and the rest of the gang arrived at the arena.

"Hey everyone! Today is a test match. In this test match, these two players are to flip a coin and says heads or tails. The one who calls it right gets to choose what are the rules of the of them are like Two bakugan from each player can battle together or a match of three rounds," explained Dan.

"hmm, sounds simple enough," said Seth.

"Might as well get over it," replied Fabia.

"now let this match begin!" shouted Marucho as he tossed a coin up in the air.

"Tails," said Seth.

"Heads," said Fabia.

The coin landed on tails.

"Seth will choose how the match will begin," Shun told them.

"It shall be a round of three matches," answered Seth.

"Ok, let it begin!" shouted Ren.

"Gate Card set!" exclaimed Seth.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand!" shouted Seth and Fabia.

Fabia tossed her own partner bakugan Aranaut while Seth tossed a Subterra Luxtor. Subterra Luxtor has the g-power 600 while Aranaut has the g-power 650(A/N: I try not to give her a over power g-power).

"Ability Card activate!" shouted Seth as he activates the abitily card Eye-Ray Hammer which gives Luxtor an additional 200 g-power boost.

Luxtor's g-power is now 800.

"Not a chance! Ability Card activate!' exclaimed Fabia as she uses the ability card Mirage Fist.

Luxtor's g-power is now back to 600 and Aranaut's g-power has gone up by 850.

"Gate Card Activate!" said Seth.

This gate card turns all of the bakugan's g-power to be equal as the other. Aranaut and Luxtor are now at 425 each. Aranaut and Luxtor attacked each other. Aranaut attacked her opponent with her fists while Luxtor attacked her with its claws. In the end of the fight, btoh were knocked out of the battle field. Both bakugan returned back to their owners.

"Sorry for failing you Princess," whispered Aranaut.

"Its ok Aranaut," comfromted Fabia as she gave a small smile.

"The next match shall proceed now," said Shun.

Everybody in the stands were excited of this test match. Back to Fabia, she notices a glowing gate card telling her to set it.

'Weird." thought Fabia.

"Gate Card set!" shouted Fabia as she tossed that gate card.

Fabia than grabbed one the bakugan she holding after she found them. It was Seige. Seth took out the Aquos Phosphos.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

Fabia choice of bakugan surprised Dan, Drago, Marucho, and Shun.

"What the!" shouted Dan.

"Isn't that a Seige?" asked Shun.

"That is correct. How did Fabia got a Seige?" Marucho asked with his own question.

"Looks like we are going to find out," Said Drago as the Seige bakugan began to take form.

Still, this Seige seems familiar to them.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! The next chapter will show the battle between Seige and anothe bakugan you should know of. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bakugan Gundalian Invaders**

**Chapter 5**

**AncientspiritKnight: Hey everyone!**

**Ariuna: What took you so long Knight?**

**Seth: Yeah. What took you so long.**

**Kurai: No way you couldn't have writer's block so soon.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Shut up. I was waiting for a reivew because I need reviewers to keep me motivated to keep this story going.**

**Ariuna, Kurai, and Seth: Oh.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Someone do the disclaimer. I'm tired right now.**

**Kurai: I'll do it. AncientSpiritKnight does not own bakugan in anyways.**

* * *

Everybody watched as Seth's Aqous Phosphos rise up with oneof his head out at the g-power of 680. Then they turned to Fabia's bakugan which began to light up brightly that some of them has to have to cover up their eyes. Including the Seth, Fabia, Dan, Shun, Marucho, and Ren. Only Drago could see through it.

"It can't be," said a shocked Drago.

"What do you mean Drago?" asked Dan.

That was when the light end leaving a fully size Haos Seige in its place with a g-power of 650(A/N: Here is a side note I forgot to mention. In the portals somehow, their g-power was raised up.), but it seems to be sleeping due to the eyes being dulled.

"Hey Marucho. What is up with that bakugan's eyes?" asked Ren.

"I don't know. Also, get this. This Seige was never part of the system before," said Marucho.

"What? Then somebody must of put the data of a Seige in our data banks when it just went aired," offered Shun.

"No, tats not it," Drago disagree.

"What makes you say that?" asked Dan.

"Look at the Seiges appearance. This one seems more real than a virtual bakugan," said Drago.

All of them took at a closer look and was surprised that it has several scratch marks on the armor and the chest seems to be rising up and down. Back to the battlefield, Fabia and Seth was wondering why it hasn't moved yet.

"Do you know who this is and whats wrong with this one Aranaut?" asked Fabia.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen a bakugan like him. He appears to be a Knight, but also holds a staff as a weapon," Aranaut described the Haos Seige.

"Hey! Is something wrong with your bakugan or something?" asked Seth.

"I'm not sure," replied Fabia.

That was when the red eyes of the Haos Seige began to blink as it was being awaken. It began to stand straight more and now is holding his staff in his hand standing up.

"How long have I been asleep?" asked Seige to himself.

This of course surprised everyone.

"Did that bakugan just talked?" asked a random spectator.

"I think so," said another spectator.

Dan and the others were also surprised.

"I was right then. This must be one of Zen's bakugan," said Drago.

"How can we be sure?" asked Dan.

"We won't know unless we ask Seige ourselves," answered Drago.

"Then it have to wait after this battle," said Shun.

"Agreed," replied all of them except for Ren who was confused.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" asked Fabia.

"My name is Seige. I believe I need a explaination whatis going on soon," said Seige as he was prepared for battle.

"Finally, let's get started. Ability card Activate! **Gorgon Viper**!" shouted Seth as he puts the card into his gauntlet.

**Gorgon Viper**is a abitlity card which takes away 500 points away from bakugan and Phophos' other heads appears.

"Ugh? Why am I feeling weak?" asked Seige as he went down on one of his knees. His g-power is now at 150.

Aquos Phosphos didn't say anything but four other heads appear on his body.

"Crap. What am I going to do?" Fabia asked herself when a glowing Ability card showed.

"Might as well use it. Ability Card Activate! **Shining Spear**!" shouted Fabia.

"Take this!" shouted Seige as he toss his staff where it turned into a spear of light and pireces through Aqous Phosphos who screeched in pain.

**Shining Spear** is an ability card which takes takes away 300 of the opponent's g-power and adds half of it to a Haos Seige. Haos Seige power is now at 300 and Aquos Phosphos is at 380.

"Ability Card Activate! **Spit Posion**!" exclaimed Seth.

**Spit Posion** reduces the opponent's g-power by 300. Aqous Phosphos reared all of its heads and sent a purple acid to seige.

"Ability Card Activate! **Bright Shield**!" shouted Fabia as she used another unknown card.

**Bright Shield** nullifies any Ability Cards that discreases a Haos Bakugan's g-power.

"Ha!" shouted Seige as he slams down his staff in front of him and a light barriar forms around him negating the** Spit Poison**.

"Where is this Fabia girl getting these Abilities Cards from. These are new for all of us," said Shun as he watched the battle.

"I'm guessing that it was with Seige all the time," said Ren.

"Possibly or Zen must of made them and sealed them into Seige. He msut of did this if he was seperated and someone finds Seige, Seige will allow them to use the new cards if he saw fit for them to use," said Drago.

"Let continue watching this then," said Dan.

"Time to use this Gate Card!" exclaimed Fabia as the Gate Card lit up showing a Seige on the picture with an aura around it.

**Seige's Aura **is a gate card which doubles any Seiges' g-power and negates the use of Ability Cards for the rest of a match. Seige's g-power is doubled to 700.

"Ah. Much better. Time for you to lose!" shouted Seige as he ran to Phosphos.

He jumped to the air and strike Phosphos on the stomach with the flat and. Then turns around and spins his staff with sharp lance on top of it onto Aqous Phosphos. Phosphos then falls down and reverts back to a ball form. Seige raised his staff in victory before reverting back to his ball form.

"I like this Seige already. He seems to be a true Knight," said Aranaut witha tiny bit of pink on her ball form.

"It seems so. Anyway, it is time for the next round," said Fabia.

"May I watch this next match?" asked Seige as he floated up to them.

"Of course," said Fabia as she grabbed Omega Leonidas ball form.

_'So it is my turn now? This girl is pretty good, almost like Zen. I'll give her a chance,' _thought Omega Leonidas.

Leonidas was already awaken during midway of Seige's battle. Seige saw Fabia took out Omega Leonidas.

_'Looks like I'm not alone. It appears that Omega Leonidas also came with me. Which means that Zen and Centipod must of landed somewhere else,'_ thought Seige.

"Let the final match begin!" shouted Ren.

"Gate Card set!" shouted Fabia since she was asked to set a gate card.

This gate card is very special for a certain bakugan.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

Seth tossed out a Subterra Coredam with the g-power of 920. Fabia tossed the unknown bakugan, for everyone except for Seige. Coredam was the first one to stand up and just stood still ready for battle. The haos bakugan took form showing an unknown bakugan, but known to Dan, Drago, Marucho, Shun, and Seige. Omega Leonidas front flip in the air and landed roaring witha g-power of 960.

"No way!" shouted Dan.

"I don't believe it," said a shocked Shun.

"Its-" began Marucho when Drago beated him.

"Omega Leonidas," said Drago.

Ren was still clueless as ever.

Fabia was awed of seeing this bakugan alive and breathing including its form.

"Amazing," said Fabia.

"Indeed," added Aranaut.

"Heh. The same as always," said Seige.

"You know him?" asked Aranaut.

"Yep," answered Seige.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Haos Omega Leonidas," said Omega Leonidas.

Yet again, the spectators were surprised to see another talking bakugan.

"Can we please continue?" asked an irriated Seth.

"Fine," said Fabia.

"Good. Ability Card activate! **Phantom Blow**!"

**Phantom Blow **adds an additional 400 to any Coredams. Coredam's g-power is at 1320. Coredam ran up to Haos Omega Leonidas and puched him in the guts. Omega Leonidas almost fell down.

"Ugh. Damn that hurts," complained Omega leonidas.

"Ability Card activate! **Brust Stream**!" exclaimed Fabia.

"Ahh. One of my favorite one too," said Omega Leonidas.

**Brust Stream** takes away 200 from the opponent's bakugan g-power and adds 100 g-power to any Haos Bakugan. Omega Leonidas gathered energy to his mouth and unleashed a blue beam at Coredam. Coredam's g-power level is at 1120 while Omega Leonidas is at 1060.

"Ability Card activate! **Core Knuckle**!" said Seth.

Coredam rushed up to Leonidas to punch him.

"Not so fast! **Strike Fang**!" countered Fabia.

**Strike Fang **gives an additional 100 g-power to any Haos fanged bakugan. Omega Leonidas roared when its g-power reached to 1160. Omega Leonidas dodged the oncoming punch and bit down when glowing fangs onto his opponent's arm. Coredam went backwards clutching its arm.

"Coredam! Thats it," said Seth as he type in some commands on his watch and allowed it to make a battle gear.

It was Rock Hammer. Seth grabbed it and toss it to Coredam who attached it to its back. Coredam's g-power level is 1220.

"Battle Gear?" asked Seige with Leonidas thinking the same thing.

"Battle Gear are like armnets which increases the bakugan's g-power," explained Aranaut.

"Ok, thanks," Seige thanked Aranaut.

"Ability Card Activate!" shouted Fabia as she drew one of Omega Leonidas special moves.

With Dan and the others...

"I hope Omega Leonidas can pull through this one," said Marucho.

"Don't worry. Knowing him, he won't back down without fighting to his last breath," said Drago.

"You got that right," smirk Shun.

"What is so special about this Omega Leonidas and Seige including this Zen," asked Ren.

"Don't worry about it too much," Dan waved it off as he watched the battle when he heard the name of the card used by Fabia.

"**Omega Earser**!" shouted Fabia.

"Oh dear. This is going to hurt a lot," said a sarcastic Seige.

"Hm? What do you mean?" asked Fabia.

"Don't mind me and jsut acivate the gate card," said Seige.

"Whatever. Gate Card open!" shouted Fabia.

The gate card showed a picture of Omega Leonidas.

**Omega Earser **gives an additional 200 g-powerand **Omega Leonidas' Roar **gives an additional 400 g-power. This gives Omega Leonidas a g-power boost of 600 and making it to 1760.

"Roaaarrrr!" roared Omega Leonidas as he went down on all fours and unleashed a white beam hitting Coredam.

It couldn't withstand it and fell down reverting back to its ball form.

"Fabia wins this test match," said Dan.

Seth and Fabia went to the center of the field.

"That was a good match Fabia," said Seth as he strected out his hand.

"You too Seth," said Fabia as she shook hands with him.

A few hours later, Fabia and Aranaut were talking to Omega Leonidas and Seige. Dan and the others decided to not talk to them yet since Omega Leonidas and Seige were new around here.

"So guys, what were exactly doing here? You two just appeared out of nowhere," asked Fabia.

"It is kinda hard to explain," said Seige.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Aranaut.

"He means that we were asleep in the portals for a long time after we got seperated from our friends," explained Omega Leonidas.

"So who are they?" asked Fabia.

"Their name are Zen Crismon and Centipod. We got seperated when two portals sucked us in," replied Seige.

"Well, we can help you guys finding them since you helped us in the match," offered Fabia.

"That would be grateful of us," said Seige.

_Will they ever find Zen and Centipod soon? Look for the next chapter to find out._

* * *

**AncientSpiritKnight: Well that is done for now. Can you spot any of the Ability Cards I made? If you do, good for you! If you didn't, wll I am goign to be surprisd then. Please reivew.**


	6. Chapter 6

****

**Bakugan Gundalian Invaders**

**Chapter 6**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Hey everyone!**

**Kurai: What took you so long _Knight_?**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Are you still angry about that scene in your story? I said I was sorry!**

**Kurai: Whatever.**

**Ariuna: Whats his deal?**

**Seth: Knight made a death scene in one of his stories and it had affected Kurai a lot.**

**Ariuna: Wow, that must of suck.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: It did. Anyway, say the disclaimer Ariuna.**

**Ariuna: Sure. AncientSpiritKnight does not own bakugan or the game version in anyway.**

****

**

* * *

**

In the Bakugan Interspace, Fabia and Aranaut were having a talk with Omega Leonidas and Seige.

"Ok you two. I want to know what are you and where you came from before you met Zen," asked Fabia as she sat down on the bench. The three bakugan were on the rail in their ball form opened up.

"I'll start first. As you know, I am a Haos Seige bakugan. You can call me one of the Knights in the only days of Vestoria before the elements combined as one. There is a Seige of each element including for the Darkus. I was sort of banish ,if you call that because I like to fight a lot sometimes while the others don't, and walked around when there was a bright flash in front of me. That is how I met Zen and became one of his partners," Seige told Fabia about his life.

"Interesting story Seige," said Aranaut.

"Why thank you milady," said Seige as he did a bow and Aranaut blushed and turn around. Fabia and Omega Leonidas laughed at this.

"Ok, thanks for the info Seige. Now I believe it is your turn Omega Leonidas," Fabia spoke as she went to look at him.

"Very well. As you can see, I am not a normal type of bakugan," began Leonidas before he was interrupted by Aranaut by saying,"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I was born by the negative energies from the bakugan who had fallen in the Doom Dimension. When I was born, I only cared about fighting, but Zen helped me change," Leonidas explained to them.

"I see, thanks you two. I would help you finding Zen and Centipod," said Fabia.

"Thank you."

In a unknown area near the Neathian territory and far from Gundalian territory, you can see a cloak figure with a Haos Centipod on his sholder.

"Hey Centipod, do you think we can find Omega Leonidas and Seige?" asked the figure.

"I'm sure we will Zen. Just have faith in them. They can take care of themselves for now," said Centipod.

"Well, ok. If you say so," replied the now identify cloak figure as Zen.

"Good, now I suppose to find someone to give us shelther and supplies here," suggested Centipod.

"Got it."

Zen and Centipod began to move out and eneter into Neathian territory not knowing they will be soon reunited with their other partners soon.

Meanwhile the Neathian soldiers were preparing their defenses for the upcoming Gundalian invasion. They were preparing the shields to block most attacks and prevent the Gundalian ships from entering. There were some Neathian soldiers patrolling the area where they spotted Zen in the distance.

"Sir, we spotted a figure around the rock area," reported a Neathian Soldier.

"Is he a Gundalian then?" asked the captain.

"No sir. It seems that he appears to be a human," said another soldier.

"A human you say? Interesting. I wonder how he got here. Ok, you four. Follow him and confront him. Then escort him to the palace. I shall report this to the Queen," the captain ordered.

"Yes sir!" shouted the four Neathian soldiers and took off to find Zen.

"This is going to be very interesting."

Back to Zen and Centipod...

"Zen, I see four figures coming up to us," reported Centipod.

"Should I run or just wait here?" asked Zen.

"I suggest to stay because this is unknown territory now," Centipod suggested.

"Fine," Zen sighed as he really didn't want to stay, but thought that it would be a bad idea to do anything else. The four Neathian appear in front of him and boy was Zen was surprised including Centipod. They did not expecting to see these figures who's sking is blue with their eyes being all blue.

"Halt. Under our captain's orders, we are to escort you to our Queen," said one of the soldiers.

"Just go along with it Zen," Centipod told Zen seriously.

Zen just nodded and follow the Neathians to the palace. Back into the Bakugan Interspace...

Fabia and the bakugan were walking/floating around when they met Dan, Marucho, Shun, and Drago. Ren was somewhere else doing something.

"Well, well, well. Its been a long time hasn't Omega Leonidas, Seige?" Drago greeted the two bakugan.

"Drago? Is that really you? It has been a long time," said Seige.

"You know them?" asked Aranaut.

"Of course. We have met them before and battled together many times," said Leonidas.

"Its good to see you Leonidas and Seige," said Shun.

"Yeah. It is good to know that you are doing well," added Marucho.

"Yeah. So, you don't know where Zen and Centipod is at also," asked Dan.

"I'm afarid not," Seige answered the question.

"Don't worry we will find them soon," Drago reassured them.

"Of course. Say, lets have a battle again Drago," Leonidas challanged Drago.

"Why not. Are you up to it Dan?" asked Drago.

"Of course! How about you Fabia? Are you up for it using Leonidas again?" Dan asked Fabia.

"Sure," Fabia answered.

Everyone went to an arena and prepare for battle. Dan and Fabia held out their bakugan in their hand while Dan tossed his Gate Card onto the field.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" shouted Dan and Fabia.

* * *

**AncientSpiritKnight: Well that ends it for now. What will happen to Zen and Centipod? How will the battle between Drago and Leonidas go? Find out in the Next chapter. Also, sorry about this kind of short chapter. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

****

**Bakugan Gundalian Invaders**

**Chapter 7**

**A hibernation hatch opens to revel AncientSpiritKnight sleep in it. AncientSpiritKnight wakes up and Seth brought up him up to speed what has happened.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Hey guys! I want to say thanks who reviewed my story. To answer a few questions from the reviewers, Seth will answer them.**

**Seth: (Mumbles lazy)**

**AncientSpiritKnight: What was that Seth? You better not say that I'm lazy or I will let your girlfriend beat you up.**

**Seth: I'm good! Anyway, back to answering the questions.****Yes, Seige and Aranaut will be paired together. Also, Seth(Not me! I'm from ArmoredDread story.) will not be pair up with Fabia, but will make another appearence later in the story. Fabia and Zen will be paired up.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Thanks for helping Seth. By the way, where is everyone else?**

**Seth: Ariuna said that he will be in his room listening to the music while Kurai is still sulking about losing his friend.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Oh come on! Ariuna, I could understand, but Kurai? Jeez, it like the end of the world for him. I'm going going to beat some sense in him. Also, he won't know what is going to happen next later on in his story. **

**(AncientSpiritKnight goes off into Kurai's room and begans to lecture him and beating him up at the same time.)**

**Seth: ... Well...(clears his throat)... Looks like I'll be doing the disclaimer. AncientSpiritKnight does not own bakgugan or the game version. Enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

Back to where we left off, Zen and Centipod were being escorted by a group of Neathian soldiers to the palace where the Queen resides at. At the Bakugan InterSpace, Dan and Fabia are about to have a match with Omega Leonidas veruses Helix Dragonoid. Helix Dragonoid Power Level is 900 while Omega Leonidas Power Level is at 960.

"I hope this battle will be good Drago," Leonidas roared. His apperance is white skin with a purple color on the chest and under the wings. His claws are sharpen with a gold color on them. He also has some gold armor starting from his wings to the shoulder.

"I'll start first. Ability Card Activate! **Light Brust!**" started Fabia as Omega Leonidas began to gather light onto his wings. Then He flap his wings full force releasing a stream of energy to Drago.

**Light Brust **gives a Haos Bakugan an additional 50 g-pwer boost. Omega Leonidas is at 1010 g-power.

"So do I Leonidas," Drago commented back. (**Drago's apperance is basically the same in the show in the first few episodes.**)

"Ok Drago! Let's start with a bang! Ability Card Activate!** Helix Shield**!" Dan complied as he puts the Ability Card in his Arm Slot(**A/N: I have no idea what those Guantlents called**). A fire shield appeared in front of Drago.

**Helix Shield **allows a Helix Dragonoid to gain the same amount of g-power as the opponent. Helix Dragonoid is now at 1010 g-power. The **Light Brust** hits the **Helix Shield** and both Abilities were cancel out.

Fabia took out another Ability Card. "**Brust Stream** activate!" Fabia exclaimed.

Omega Leonidas gains 100 g-power while Helix Dragonoid loses 200 g-power.

"Take this Drago!" roared Leonidas as he began to charge his energy. "Rrraaaahhh!" Leonidas shouted as the **Brust Stream **went to Drago.

"Gah!" Drago cried in pain as he was pushed back but still stood straight. Omega Leonidas g-power rosed up tp 1110 while Drago's g-power went down to 810.

"Hang in there buddy! Ability Card activate! **Galactic Dragon**!" Dan shouted. "Then Fusion Ablility Activate! **Power Grazer**!"

**Galactic Dragon** gives a Helix Dragonoid an additional 500 g-power and **Power Grazer** gives an additional 500 g-power. This raises Drago's power to 1810 g-power.

"Hehe. So what are you going to do now Fabia?" asked Dan.

"This! **Omega Eraser** and Gate Card activate! **Omega Leonidas' Roar**!" answered Fabia as Leonidas gained 600 g-power and now has 1710.

Both dragons attacked with Dragon shot out a flaming meteor and Leonidas sending a light-blue stream. Both attacks met head on and seemed matched, but the meteor broke through it and hitted Leonidas.

"Argh!" Leonidas groaned as he went back to the ball form. Dan and Drago won this round.

"That was a good battle Leonidas. So, where does that score led up to?" asked Drago in his bakugan form(**A/N: This is what they are called when the ball form of the bakugan opens up.**).

"Hmm, I believe that it would put us to 71 to 70 Drago," replied Leonidas. Then Leonidas looks at Fabia. "Sorry for failing you there," Leonidas apologizes. Fabia answered back,"It wasn't your fault Leonidas. I am too partly for the blame because I didn't react fast to give you another Ability Card."

"Hey Fabia. That a good battle," said Dan as he stretched out his hand and Fabia shook it.

"Thanks."

"That was an amazing battle guys," said a excited Marucho.

"It sure was. Haven't seen a good battle like this for a while," added Shun.

"Well, thanks for the battle. I have to go now," said Fabia as she left with Leonidas, Seige, and Aranaut.

In the Gundalian Dimension...

Zen and Centipod were escorted by the Neathian troops to meet with the Queen who rules the lands.

"Ok Zen, whatever you do, do not make the Queen angry or we might get in trouble," whispered Centipod in one of Zen's jacket.

"Yeah, I got it Centipod," Zen whispered back. Soon, after walking for about five minutes, they arrived at the palace. They were soon moved to the throne room where Queen Nethia. Well, Zen and Centipod were a bit shock when they saw her appearence.(**A/N: Her appearence is the same in the show.**)

""Welcome to the Nethian Kingdom," Queen Nethia greeted them.

_'This is going to be interesting a a whole lot more complictaed soon,' _thought Zen.

* * *

**AnicentSpiritKnight: Cliffhanger! I am so sorry for not updating this sooner! There was too much work with school and I had writer's block also.**

**Seth: Hey, at least you updated.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Good point. Well, Kurai is going to be out of commission for a while.**

**(Kurai is seen in his room bleeding on the floor twitching.)**

**Ariuna: Damn man. You did a number on him.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Ariuna? When did you get here?**

**Ariuna: A few minutes ago when I heard you beating up Kurai.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Ooookay. Please review on it. Thank you! I'll try to get more chapters up soon.**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys. I know it has been awhile(okay a really long time) since I updated this story. All I got to say is that I have been busy with life and going to school. Though it is no excuse of not updating from time to time. Anyway, I might continue this story again, bu thats a huge might. I need to rewatch the shows again since I forgotten everything. All I ask of you just to hang on for a bit longer until the next update.**


End file.
